


Our Toxic Love

by Kierra_V



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Karl and Sapnap being the best fiancés ever, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierra_V/pseuds/Kierra_V
Summary: Quackity jumped to the sound of a door slamming. He never got used to it. In his blue shorts, he walked downstairs to the front door to see the usual pathetic sight of Schlatt. His red tie hung loosely around his neck and his coat was on the floor. The tall man barely made eye contact with Quackity as he stumbled past him to the staircase.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Kudos: 26





	Our Toxic Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years so please go easy on me. Feedback would also be nice. I was listening to Michelle by Sir Chloe and Schlatt and Quackity immediately came to mind. I didn't plan very well I just said YES and started writing lmao. It's also a bit short.

Quackity jumped to the sound of a door slamming. He never got used to it. In his blue shorts, he walked downstairs to the front door to see the usual pathetic sight of Schlatt. His red tie hung loosely around his neck and his coat was on the floor. The tall man barely made eye contact with Quackity as he stumbled past him to the staircase. 

“Schlatt,” the shorter man said, grabbing his arm. They both turned around and faced each other. Their stares intense, it was clear Schlatt wasn’t in the mood for a lecture. His dark brown eyes looked down at the small hand wrapped around his arm and back at Quackity. Getting the message, he released his grip on him. The last thing he wanted was another argument. He felt like he was facing a creeper, one false move, and Schlatt would explode.

“You know we can talk about this right? You don’t have to keep, you know-” 

“Drinking?” Schlatt said not skipping a heartbeat.

“Yeah, that,” He mumbled.

He reached out to touch his lovers’ face but pulled away, “I know what it’s like to run a country too you know.”

Schlatt scoffed and turned around heading to their living room. Quackity followed closely behind. He felt like he was holding his breath as he sat down on the crimson red sofa. The fire he started hours ago was just barely burning. Schlatt walked over to the brick fireplace and poked the flames to life, adding more firewood as well. He then walked over to the alcohol cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey and a wine glass. He could care less about what he was drinking in, it all tasted the same anyway. He poured half a glass and then sat down on the opposite side of the couch with Quackity. 

“Alright you wanna talk let’s talk,” he said sipping the alcohol, “What should we talk about?” Even though Schlatt was absolutely drunk, he somehow managed to sound sober.

“Well you can’t keep coming in late like this, I mean the least you could do is be a little, I don’t know quieter when you come in,” he gulped down his saliva afraid of what Schlatt would say. The man looked into the fireplace and then back at the fragile creature just barely out of reach.

He sighed, “Yeah I guess I can do that.”  
A hopeful light lit in Quackity. This was the first time in a while Schlatt tried to compromise. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but he didn’t care.

“R-really?” he said a little too enthusiastically. Schlatt laughed loudly unable to take his enthusiastic partner seriously. He nodded his head toward his partner. Quackity couldn’t hide the smile forming on his face. He knew his fiance would cooperate, Karl and Sapnap didn’t know what they were talking about. 

He scotched closer to him and started again, “And can you also limit your day drinking?”

Schlatt looked at him like he had two heads. He leads up by saying it was just a suggestion that he didn’t have to. Schlatt took a long sip from his glass and began stirring the glass around his fingers. There was a long pause between the two until Schlatt spoke up.

“I could try,” He said, with no emotion in his voice, “But don’t get your hopes up.” 

Quackity scotched over and hugged the man who was taken aback by the sudden affection. He kept repeating over and over in his head thank you. He could just kiss his lover right then right now. He pulled away from the hug and looked at Schlatt in his eyes, “Thank you,” he said with so much joy in his eyes.

Schlatt blushed at the sight before him, his beautiful lover was thanking him for something as simple as a compromise. He looked away trying not to show his affection for the other show.

“It’s whatever,” he said.

“It’s not just whatever this is progress, communication!” he said excitedly leaning onto his shoulder. 

“I knew they were wrong about us,” he mumbled to himself.

“What about us?” he said looking over at the black-haired boy.

“N-nothing really, it's nothing,” he said moving away from his leaning position. 

“No you clearly said ‘they were wrong about us’ who the fuck is they!” he began raising his voice. He felt his blood boil. He didn’t like when Quackity lied.

“Schlatt I need someone to talk to sometimes” He looked up to meet his eyes, the light from the fireplace made Schlatt’s eyes look almost bloodshot. Quickly, he averted his eyes and began fiddling with his fingers, “A-and Karl and Sapnap-” 

“Karl and Sapnap are you kidding me!? Those fuckers know nothing about how to- how to be in a proper relationship! All they do all day is to eat, sleep and fuck!” 

“Yeah, well at least they don’t drink till they pass out like you!” he yelled out, tears fell out of his eyes.

“You think it’s fucking easy running this god damn country! All you do is whine all the goddamn time, maybe if for once you’d stop sitting on your ass all day I wouldn’t be drinking as much!”

“Oh ho ho, that’s rich real FUCKING rich coming from you!”

He slammed his glass down onto the wooden coffee table and stood up towering over the man. 

“You think this is fucking funny, fine I could laugh too!” he said laughing hysterically. Quackity felt chills run down his spine. The fire crackled loudly as the sounds of yelling engulfed the large house. Every last room, every nook, and cranny could hear the couple fight. The house was used to the bickering coming from the toxic lovers. All the mobs whether hostile or peaceful heard them. This was a routine. The crash of glass could be heard. 

Quackity opened his eyes and jolted up in the bed. His heart was pounding and he could feel his body shaking violently. His vision was blurred with tears. He pulled his feet up to his chest and began sobbing loudly into them, trying to muffle the sound. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Karl looked over at him with tired eyes, “Sapnap wake up, I think he had a nightmare again,” he began shaking the man laying to the right of him.

“Hey it’s okay,” Karl said, not daring to touch Quackity in case he wasn’t ready for that. He crawled in front of him and tried to grab his attention. Sapnap soon awakened and crawled over to Karl’s Karl’s side. 

“Hey it’s alright you’re not there anymore,” Sapnap said in a comforting voice.

“Yea you’re here with us okay this is real,” Karl said softly.

Quackity looked up at the two hiccuping his sobs, “H-he was so mad, it w-was m-my fault,” He choked out.

“Look at me Quackity, it’s not your fault, Schlatt had... Issues but that’s over, he’s gone now,” Karl said quietly like Quackity was the only one in the room.  
“Yeah, what Karl said, he had issues and you sure as hell ain’t at fault for his bullshit,” Sapnap said, he looked over to the wooden nightstand and turned the light on.

Quackity at the men in front of him. The light made their concern more visible. He felt his heart start to slow down and began wiping his tears away. They always had that calm feeling that helped Quackity relax. He began hugging the two. They hugged back. Their hugs were always warm and loving.

“Thanks you guys,” He mumbled not knowing if the two heard. They did. After the long hug, Karl broke free and asked if anyone wanted late-night food. Sapnap immediately said yes and they walked out of the room to their medium-sized kitchen. They all chatted and laughed about anything they could think about. Quackity didn’t say much, he just looked at the two men with a small smile on his face. Moments like these were always memorable. The sounds of laughter and loud chattering filled the house. It filled every nook and every cranny. Mobs whether hostile or peaceful could hear the happy lovers. Only joy filled their house, joy, and love. Quackity was no longer there in that awful moment, in that awful house with an even more awful person. He was here with his fiances, with people that cared about him.

People that actually cared about him, that comforted him every time he had a nightmare, that tried his shit cooking and pretended it tasted good, people that had karaoke nights together and sang till their voices were gone. They cared and he loved them more than he could ever begin to express. Most importantly, he was happy. He was happy every second that he was with them. He didn’t feel like he was in pain constantly, he didn’t feel the need to please them and had to walk on eggshells around them. He felt safe and he felt alive and happy with the people that surrounded him and that’s all that truly mattered to him. 

Fin


End file.
